


phanareonfire

by Phantasia (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Phanfics by Chrissy [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan are on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	phanareonfire

**Author's Note:**

> What the title and summary say. ;)
> 
> Fun story: About three nights ago, I had this bizarro dream where I was, like, Phil or something and they were filming together, him and Dan. I could hear and sense Phil's thoughts and feelings so I knew he was irrevocably, unconditionally in love with Dan. Somewhere in the middle, it switched over to Dan's POV and yes, the dream ended up the video they recorded being a sex tape.

_Holy shite, holy SHITE._

Normally, when Phil is recording something with Dan for their collaboration video, he is strictly professional. He could go to the tumblr tags of so-called ‘Phan’ and not blink an eye.

But now, after that dream he had of his flatmate, he doesn’t think his balls will cooperate.

“Hello internet, guess who I have here!” Dan starts, even though it’s just talking to the camera. “It’s Phil from _amazingphil_!”

Phil manages not to smile robotically.

“So, what are we talking about today, Phil?” _Was that his own hopes or Dan sounded flirty?_ “Are you going to make fun of my existential crisis like the last time?”

“Well, we’re addressing the inarguably the most controversial music videos, like Miley Cyrus being butt-naked in that ball song,” Phil sounds too-scripted and Dan gives him a glare. “Let’s start with that, yeah?”

Their reactions were being recorded live so when Phil looked up at the screen during Miley licking that sledgehammer, it looked like Dan either had a really bad case of constipation or ate rotten tomatoes.

“Well, that was something,” Dan comments after the four-minute video in a typical Dan-fashion. “Should we get on a metal ball and swing around it naked to express our feelings about our exes, Phil?”

Phil hasn’t got a clue if Dan is 100% joking or 100% suggesting to get naked.

“If we were to do that, Dan,” Phil starts in his professional YouTube-audience tone, “we have to bump up the rating to R-rated.”

“Shame.”

The word was too quiet for Phil to think it was actually spoken, had the camera not caught it.

“I think Miley needs to be put in _post-Disney Celebrity Rehab_ ,” Dan continues like he didn’t say anything about ridding themselves of their clothes. “You know, with, like, pre-Amanda Bynes and Christina Aguilera, no offense to Xtinas, or whatever her fans are called.” Dan adds quickly with his sarcastically apologetic face.

“Amanda recently got out of rehab or something and was sober for a marked time, if I’m correct?” Phil decides to go with the flow. “Okay, next up is Anaconda and let’s get ready for inaudible words.”

True to his own words, Phil doesn’t know 98% of the words Nicki Minaj is singing and they all get the chorus ‘my anaconda don’t unless you got bun, hon’ part in their ears.

“That,” Dan starts, “should be removed from the internet site _entirely_.”

“Oh, I can’t argue with that,” _doesn’t_ my _anaconda want your buns, hm?_ “It has slight epilepsy warnings and _very_ sexual message. We don’t all want the younger generation thinking being fat is okay, nor is there a set definition of ‘perfect body image’.” Phil adds, referring to where she says _‘fuck skinny bitches’._

“Next song, yes?”

“As a gag reel — sorry Directioners — the last one is _Steal My Girl_ by our five-piece hottest Brit-Irish boyband act!” Again, Dan doesn’t sound all that apologetic.

Whilst the video plays, Phil tries not to think about how _Dan_ would look like, his hand drizzling with something that isn’t a shimmering gold paint… _stop there, brain!_ Phil chastises himself.

“I can see it, Phil,” Dan suddenly leans in close to him, his breath fanning against the sensitive skin there. “I can see how your body is tensed up whenever my hand is near your body for whatever the reason. Been that way for last couple weeks.”

“Say it…” Phil doesn’t know — again — if he’s testing himself or Dan.

“I’m not a bloody vampire, and you mostly definitely aren’t some in-desperate-need-of-sunning schoolgirl,” Dan’s teeth scrape across Phil’s ear shell now. “But yes, I can see that you are in love with me.”

Now, the self-controlling Phil wouldn’t just pin Dan under his slightly taller body and kiss the life out of his flatmate and start grinding their hips together — it was the sexually frustrated Phil who did that, yep.

Dan doesn’t resist at all — his best mate complies in opening his mouth as Phil practically shoves his tongue between the tonsils, licking and mapping out the entire layout of the inner mouth of the younger lad. And no, Dan definitely doesn’t stop Phil from undressing them completely.

“Been waiting for you ever since that _philisnotonfire 6_ video,” Dan pants as Phil looks down at the other YouTuber with lust-glazed eyes. “Wanted you to actually hit me with your anaconda.”

Phil cocks his head to the side when Dan retrieves his trousers and produces a foil; actually, there are two, one for the condom, and other for emergency lube.

“Prepared?” Phil takes the lube from his flatmate and slicks his fingers. He’s fairly certain that Dan is an arse-virgin so he decides to be generous unlike the other times he takes a male lover. He starts with one, making sure Dan’s face is no longer contorted in pain before he starts to pump his finger in and out of the tight passage. Only when Dan threatens to throw him out does he add a second. He spreads his fingers for more, well, prep, and Dan writhes underneath.

“God, you’re a fucking tease!” Dan yells. “Just fuck me, please Phil.”

Now, never in his wildest dreams has he ever thought that Dan would say his name _that_ way.

He slides the condom on his length, uses the remnants of the lube, and slides in balls-deep. Dan grunts at the pleasure-pain, making Phil smirk. Being on the floor (carpeted, thank you very much) is a bit chafing but eh, their second time will be better. He gives a couple of experimental thrusts, and locates Dan’s prostate quite easily. He could tell by how Dan’s face contorted with extreme pleasure, so. He drives in at the same angle and soon, like any other virgins, Dan tightens around his shaft. Phil wraps a hand around Dan’s leaking hard-on and Dan cries out his name, spurting on his hand. With the walls clenching around him, Phil spills into the condom.

“Well,” Phil tries to say something snarky, but he remembers. “SHIT, THE CAMERA!”

Dan practically throws Phil away from him and retrieves the recorder. Thankfully, they don’t have to cut out that much (by that, he means that Dan has to edit out the last 32 minutes and 17 seconds).

After they come down from their high completely, they are dressed again (Phil may have accidentally put on Dan’s shirt so they had to change again), and sat in front of the camera.

“So, what do you find so _controversial_ about this video?” Dan asks with a wink in his voice.

Typical Dan.


End file.
